


Il sangue, il cuore, il coraggio

by robs



Series: slytherins' tales [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, Pre-Relationship
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-08
Updated: 2012-02-08
Packaged: 2019-01-09 07:37:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12271884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robs/pseuds/robs
Summary: Pansy Parkinson era fiera di essere una Purosangue; era sempre stata orgogliosa del suo sangue immacolato e completamente magico, nonostante sin da bambina avesse assistito a episodi duri e torture sanguinosa che si svolgevano all’interno della sua casa.





	Il sangue, il cuore, il coraggio

Pansy Parkinson era fiera di essere una Purosangue: era sempre stata orgogliosa del suo sangue immacolato e completamente magico, nonostante sin da bambina avesse assistito a episodi duri e torture sanguinosa che si svolgevano all’interno della sua casa. I Parkinson erano una delle famiglie da sempre agli ordini dell’Oscuro Signore, spesso la loro dimora era stata scelta come rifugio dagli altri Mangiamorte; solo negli ultimi anni, dopo la risurrezione di Voldemort, la roccaforte dei suoi seguaci era stata fissata a Villa Malfoy.

Pansy era davvero convinta che ciò che le scorreva nelle vene valesse più di quello dei Nati Babbani, più di quello dei Mezzosangue: dopotutto, chi mai preferirebbe una cosa sporca e contaminata ad una completamente linda e pura?

Nonostante questo, Pansy non credeva giusto che le persone che considerava inferiori fossero torturate in quel modo. Disapprovava il regime del terrore dell’Oscuro Signore e dei suoi fedeli, ma era ben lontana dall’esporsi in prima persona contro quella tirannia.

Considerava sciocco chiunque si schierasse contro i Carrow; tutti i Grifondoro che l’avevano fatto erano stati piegati da Cruciatus e frustate, tutti loro erano stati stupidi.

Specialmente quel folle di Paciock.

Negli anni precedenti aveva disprezzato lui, prima di tutti gli altri, perché nonostante il suo sangue fosse puro lui era un completo incapace. Era goffo, ottuso, brutto, maldestro. Un inetto, che era buono solo a curar piante e fiori di dubbia provenienza.

Dopo la presa di Hogwarts, dopo il suo ritorno nella scuola, era diventato un altro.

Sfrontato, insolente, aveva sfidato i Carrow e gli altri Mangiamorte a fronte alta, a viso scoperto, e più volte era stato per questo punito; ma nonostante tutto, nonostante le ferite e il dolore, aveva continuato a lottare.

Pansy trovava irritante tutto quel coraggio, quel mettersi contro qualcosa che si reputava sbagliato, quella pazzia dell’opporsi apertamente ad un sistema così tanto più forte di lui.

Pansy non era un’insensibile, come invece molti sostenevano.

Le faceva male sentire tutte quelle urla di dolore, le faceva male vedere tutti quei visi deturpati da lividi e ferite. Solo che non aveva il coraggio di schierarsi dalla parte giusta, aveva troppa paura per farlo, aveva paura di sentire le  _proprie_ grida di dolore, di vedere il  _proprio_ viso tumefatto guardandosi allo specchio.

Quelli che la additavano, che additavano lei e tutti quelli nella sua condizione – Draco, Theodore, Gregory, Vincent –, non capivano quanto fosse difficile per loro schierarsi manifestamente contro Voldemort. Voleva dire schierarsi contro le proprie famiglie, perdere tutto quello che si conosceva e che si amava, perdere l’affetto e la stima delle uniche persone a cui tenevano. Pansy, come tutti, non era nelle condizioni di fare una cosa simile; non aveva il  _coraggio_  di fare una cosa simile.

L’unica cosa che poteva fare era disprezzare Paciock e tutti quelli come lui, disprezzarli perché loro il coraggio di schierarsi contro il regime l’avevano, la possibilità di farlo l’avevano.

 

"Se continui a pensare così intensamente ti uscirà del fumo dalle orecchie, Parkinson."

Pansy alzò gli occhi verso colui che le aveva parlato, incrociando le iridi marroni del ragazzo a cui stava pensando. Aggrottò le sopracciglia, tirando le labbra in una smorfia.

"Non credo di averti mai dato il permesso di rivolgermi la parola, Paciock," ribatté acidamente socchiudendo le iridi in un’espressione tagliente. "Non farlo."

Inaspettatamente, il volto gonfio e pieno di ferite di Neville si aprì in un ampio sorriso.

"Puoi anche toglierti quella maschera da racchia inacidita, Parkinson, non me la dai a bere. I tuoi occhi sono troppo espressivi, non sei insensibile a ciò che ti sta intorno come vorresti far credere a tutti," proferì, con un tono pieno di compassione; poi, senza aggiungere altro, si voltò e se ne andò.

E solo quando fu sicura di essere rimasta sola, in quel corridoio secondario in cui nessuno mai passava, la ragazza si lasciò andare ad un pianto silenzioso, pieno di commiserazione e paura, rabbia e dolore.


End file.
